swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Knight
Elven Knight Prime Requisites: STR, INT, WIS Requirements: STR 9, INT 9, WIS 9 Hit Die: d6 Maximum Level: 12 Weapons and Armor: '''Facing down the enemies of the elven fastness-kingdoms is the primary focus of the elven knight. They are trained to use all weapons and all fighting styles effectively, and they may wear any armor and use shields. '''Racial Features: * Attunement to Nature: All elves gain a +1 bonus to surprise rolls when in the wilderness. * Elf Tongues: All elves speak four bonus languages: Elf, Gnoll, Hobgoblin, and Orc. * Keen Eyes: All elves detect hidden and secret doors with a proficiency throw of 8+ on 1d20 when actively searching, or 14+ on casual inspection. * Connection to Nature: All elves are unaffected by the paralysis ghouls can inflict, and gain a +1 bonus on saving throws versus Petrification/Paralysis and Spells. (this has already been factored into the saving throw table below) * Animal Friendship: Whenever elves build fastnesses, all ordinary animals within 5 miles of the stronghold become kind and helpful to the elves. Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave '''- one attempt per round per level. * '''2nd Level: Call on the Natural Forces to Gain Divine Spells '(see spell progression table and divine spell list below). An elven knight can use any magic items usable by clerics. * '''2nd Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells '(see spell progression table below). Like a mage, the knight's spell selection is limited to the spells in his '''repertoire. An elven knight's repertoire can include a number of spells up to the number and level of spells listed for his level, increased by his Intelligence bonus. An elven knight can use any magic items usable by mages. * 3rd Level: Spell Striking -''' When the elven knight successfully strikes a target with a melee attack, he can expend one of his daily spell slots to increase damage. Damage is increased by 1d6 per level of the spell slot expended. Both arcane and divine spell slots can be used to fuel this power. * '''5th Level: Scribe Scrolls * 7th Level: Conduct Minor Arcane and Divine Magical Research * 9th Level: Brew Potions * 9th Level: Fastness - '''When an elven knight reaches 9th level, he can establish a fastness in a natural setting, such as a forest or glen. Rather than impose upon nature, this fastness must blend seamlessly with it. A total of 3d6x10 1st level elven NPCs will move in to help with it and defend the fastness at no cost to the character. * '''12th Level: Craft Permanent Arcane Magic Items Elven Knight Level Progression Elven Knight Arcane Spell Progression Elven Knight Divine Spell Progression Elven Knight Divine Spell List 1st Level: Cure Light Wounds, Faerie Fire, Locate Animal or Plant, Predict Weather, Protection from Evil 2nd Level: Bless*, Charm Animal, Shimmer, Speak With Animal, Swift Sword 3rd Level: Cure Blindness, Cure Disease, Growth of Animals, Remove Curse*, Striking 4th Level: Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Neutralize Poison, Protection from Evil (Sustained), Speak With Plants 5th Level: Dispel Evil, Growth of Plants, Restore Life and Limb, Scry, Strength of Mind* *''reversible'' Elven Knight Saving Throws Elven Knight Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th levels) Alertness, Animal Husbandry, Apostasy, Battle Magic, Beast Friendship, Black Lore of Zahar, Bright Lore of Aura, Combat Reflexes, Command, Contemplation, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Familiar, Fighting Style, Healing, Laying on Hands, Leadership, Magical Engineering, Military Strategy, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Passing Without Trace, Precise Shooting, Quiet Magic, Riding, Skirmishing, Swashbuckling, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus Category:Classes Category:Elven Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Warrior Classes Category:Dual-Casting Classes